Everything has a meaning
by HappyOwl
Summary: All nicknames have meaning, and this is why. Chapter 1: Beauty Queen. Chapter 2: Repair Boy. Chapter 3: Seaweed Brain Chapter 4: Wise Girl Complete.
1. Beauty Queen

**I don't own PJO**

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this one-shot! ****Thank you all!**

**Everything has a meaning**

Beauty Queen

Leo sighed as he watched Piper and Jason had a picnic together while he was trapped in the Bunker 9 building an airship. Everyone seemed to have a good day at camp, well, less Annabeth and him.

It had been six months since they had saved the queen of the gods of Gaea. Jason and Piper were together, and Leo, well, he was still Leo. He was most of the time only, hidden in the bunker in the middle of the forest with only the company of the head of Festus and Buford.

Festus produced a series of chirps to which Leo had learned to understand. Leo smiled- "Not today Festus, she is busy with Mr. Perfect" -he didn't say it sarcastically, Jason's his best friend, too, but it seemed that he was all for Piper.

She seemed to be blind, not seeing things around, how a friend who needed company, and helps to not go crazy from loneliness. According to Leo, of course.

He remembered one day, two months ago, perfectly. He had been all day locked in the Bunker 9, had not eaten breakfast or lunch and it was almost time for dinner. Piper and Jason had started dating for less than two weeks. He was working in the motor section that day until he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Piper?" -he had asked.

"Umm, no, I'm Annabeth. I thought maybe you might be hungry" -the blonde had said.

"Ohh" -Leo said disappointed.

Then Annabeth had approached him. She had a plate with a burger and a glass of orange juice. "You wanted to see Piper?" -Annabeth had asked Leo with a smile on her face.

"I don't know, I was hoping she would worry a little more about me..." -Leo had shrugged.

"Give her a few more weeks and she will not be more that lovesick girl is now and will be our old Piper"- 'Our old Piper' was repeated in his head.

"Sure..." –he answered- "only a few weeks more"

Annabeth walked to the door and before she left, she had told Leo something he would never forget. "You know Leo, you and I have something in common. Doubts about Jason"- and with that happy note, she was gone.

And now, two months later, Piper was still a lovesick girl and Leo was still waiting for her visit. But, according to Leo, she was still the most beautiful girl in the camp. Yes, Leo had a sort of crush on her, but who doesn't? Her features were soft and delicate; her choppy brown hair was unique, like her eyes. It seemed that all colors danced freely in her eyes.

But that doesn't belong to him. All that beauty was of Jason.

So when, one month later, Piper asked Leo why he called her Beauty Queen, he replied:

"Because everything has a meaning, Beauty Queen"

**A/N=I hope you liked it! I don't know if do this a series of one-shots about all nicknames that are in PJO and HOO or leave it like this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Happy Owl C=**


	2. Repair Boy

**I don't own PJO.**

**Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed for their beautiful review. Now this will be a series of one-shots.**

**Everything has a meaning**

Repair Boy

After finishing the meeting in the big house, Jason and Annabeth stayed to discuss the location of the Roman camp. And others left to their daily routines. Well, unless Piper and Leo.

Leo seemed to be deep in thought, muttering incoherent things for Piper's ears. It was something about the length, thickness, or something. Piper bet it was something of the Argo II.

Piper began to laugh, causing Leo out of his thoughts.

"What's so funny Pipes?" -he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled- "It's very rare to see you so focused and serious, Valdez"

He grinned. "Get used to it, Beauty Queen"

She pouted. "But I don't want you to be like that!"

"And how you want me to be, then?"-Leo asked with eyebrows up.

"My best friend, crazy, fun, the arranger of objects..." -Piper stopped to see Leo's expression. She thought she saw a little pain in his eyes when she said 'best friend', but she thought it was just her crazy imagination. Now Leo was frowning. Piper couldn't help smiling- "To be Repair Boy".

Now it was Leo's turn to smile- "Sure, but only if you promise to go visit the Bunker 9 when I'm building the boat"

Piper laughed- "It's a promise".

Leo frowned- "Pinkie Promise?"

That caused Piper to laugh harder than before- "Seriously? You are very childish, Valdez"

He crossed his arms (as a child)- "I'm not a child" -At this point, Piper had to hold her belly as she laughed. Piper loved jokes (for more bad they are) of Leo, because it always made her laugh somehow.

"Oh my gods Leo, someday you'll grow?"- Piper asked as she bit her lip to hold back a bit her laughter.

"Just tell me you wanted me to stay as I am now" -Leo questioned.

"Yeah, well, no, I mean I don't know..."

Leo whistled- "Poor Jason when he has to go out with you"

Piper blushed- "Who said that Jason and I are going to be a couple?"

"Wow, I thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper. That's very obvious" -Leo said, although Piper was happy with that statement, she couldn't help but notice a bit of sadness in his voice.

Neither of them spoke until they reached the cabin 10. They took the surprise that Jason was there too.

"Well, he's waiting for you. I think he'll soon propose, Beauty Queen" -Leo said as he watched Jason go near them.

Piper smiled- "I wish" -she replied.

"Your wishes will come true" -Leo said.

"How can you be so sure?" -Piper asked.

"Because Cinderella says" -Both laughed.

"What's so funny?" –Jason asked when he had come close enough to hear them laugh.

"Nothing, nothing" -Leo said, still laughing. When he calmed down, he spoke- "Well, I have to go, see you guys later!" -Leo shouted over his shoulder as he ran toward the Bunker 9.

"What's wrong with Leo? What was that about Cinderella?" - Jason asked, confused.

"Aa, leave it, Repair Boy and I understand" - Piper said as she smiled and looked in the direction in which Leo had run.

Because Piper don't told him Repair Boy only for his ability to fix mechanical things, but by his ability to make her laugh, to improve her in the mood, to make her happy when she's sad, and much more...

Because everything has a meaning, even if it's secret.

**A/N=Two chapters in one day! Wow! Thank you all! I love you guys!**

**And leave a review saying that nickname want to do!**

**Review!**

**HappyOwl**


	3. Seaweed Brain

**I don't own PJO**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Suggested by: Andrea**

**Everything has a meaning**

Seaweed Brain

The Titan War ended. It was hard to lose Silena, Charles and all those who perished. But for me, it was worse losing Luke.

I know what people think, he betrayed us, he deceived us, everything was his fault, he deserved to die.

But for me, Annabeth Chase, he's another hero.

Tell me what you want, bitch, treacherous, stupid, anything. But I love him like a brother. He's like a brother to me.

Now, a week later, here I am, sitting on the beach of the camp, alone, crying.

I don't know how much time passed, but I was still crying.

Until warm arms went around my shoulders. Someone sat next to me, in the sand, at the beach.

I knew who he was. Only he gave me that feeling. Only he gives me security, warmth.

He makes me feel loved.

It was a new feeling for me, counting my past.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he tightened his arms around me.

"Why are you crying Annabeth?" –Percy asked.

"I-I" -my voice cracked.

"Shh, it's okay" -he said, patting my head.

I don't know how much longer we watched the ocean, (which reminded me of his beautiful eyes) but it was enough for me to calm down.

"Want to tell me why you were crying?" –Percy asked again.

"I-I was remembering all those who d-died in the war" –I said.

He sighed- "You know that they died for good causes, Annabeth, now they are on Elysium"

"I know! But it's so hard, I mean, I could have stopped it all! They could be alive,-"

Percy interrupted me- "Stop. None of that is your fault Annabeth, you know. If they died, is because it had to be" -I noticed sadness in his voice- "Beckendorf died to complete the mission, Silena died as a hero and others died to protect the city"

I frowned- "And Luke?" -I muttered.

I felt that Percy smiled- "I thought you knew Wise Girl... He died for us to win the war, to save the world... as a true hero"

We were silent for a moment. I was happy that Percy felt no resentment towards Luke after what he had done. I smiled.

"Now you smile?" -Percy asked- "Today you're bipolar"

I chuckled- "You're a Seaweed Brain"

"I know"

"And I love you" -I said sincerely.

He smiled- "I love you, too"

He kissed me.

I love that he's a Seaweed Brain. Why? Because I love how he scratches his neck when he's nervous, how he stutters when he want to say something important, as he makes me happy, how hugs me, how he kisses me, how he makes me feel safe...

That's why I called him Seaweed Brain; it wasn't for nothing, as everything has its meaning.

**A/N= Sorry if it's bad, I didn't know how to do it... It was a challenge.**

**I have two questions for you: 1) What you want to be the next nickname?**

**2)** **You like the story? **

**REVIEW!**

**HappyOwl **


	4. Wise Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hi! I know that my last chapter wasn't the best, but I'll try to be better than that. Still, thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**This is for all those who voted 'Wise Girl'.**

**Everything has a meaning**

Wise Girl

I was watching the horrible movie 'Hercules' on the couch with my granddaughter, Lulu. I couldn't believe that Disney lie so much but I couldn't tell her, she was only 6 years old. At the end of the movie, I was sleeping. I woke up with laughter and shouts of Lulu.

"Grandpa, Grandpa Percy!" -She said, touching my nose- "You're drooling" -I laughed, it was becoming a habit.

A new laugh joined us. It was soft, melodic and I had heard it all my life. Lulu and I turn our heads. And there it was my wife for over 40 years. Her hair was white, but not completely, her gray eyes still shone like a child, and her face had some wrinkles.

"That isn't something new" -Annabeth said smiling- "he does it since he's 12"

I rolled my eyes- "You love it"

"I know" -She sat next to me. Lulu looked at us with her gray eyes wide. She had inherited the eyes of our son and her mother's red hair. She took her thumb to her mouth and mumbled something I didn't understand (Not that I'm an old deaf, she said it very low)

"What? I didn't hear you"

"I said: You two have known each other since 12 years old?" –she asked. She seemed shy and nervous, and she never is when she talks to us.

Annabeth seemed to think so- "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Her cheeks were pink "And since when you know that you loved each other?" -Lulu did not answer the question of Annabeth, but it made me think.

Since when I love her? Well, when I first saw her in the camp infirmary, I thought she was cute. The second summer I was in the camp when we escape to the sea of monsters, chariot races, her kiss on my cheek... I thought she was pretty. When she jumped off the cliff to save my life, when I held the sky for her, our dance in the Olympic party... I knew she was very important. When we get caught in the Labyrinth entrance, when she held my hand, her jealousy, our kiss in the volcano, when we fight together in the Battle of the Labyrinth... I knew she was a big part of my life. When she ran to me when I arrived, when we fought, when cared for me, when we ride on motorcycle, when we fought the entire war together, when she received the knife for me, when she looked at me when Luke died, when she kissed me... I knew that I liked her and that I couldn't live without her.

When I disappeared and she looked like crazy, when she cried my absence... When I remembered, her face, her laugh, how she kiss me whenever I did something stupid... I knew I loved her. When she kissed me when we met again, as I felt when I have her back in my arms, when we escaped to chat in the stables, her reaction when I told her my plan for the future (and we got it), when we ate pizza Roman, her face when we separated away, her fear, her tears when we hugged after all, our fall into Tartarus... from there, I knew I was in love with her, and that never, never changed.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" -Lulu called us, pulling me from my trance. I think I was thinking too long...

Annabeth also came out of a trance; I guess she was also thinking about that... "Yes?" –she said.

"Will you answer me? You were like two minutes thinking..." -Lulu replied, raising her tiny eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah..." -I said smiling- "Well, when we were 12, I thought she was cute. When we were 13, I thought she was pretty. When we were 14, in winter, I knew she was very important to me. In the summer, I realize that she was a part of my life. When we were 15, 16 years, I realized that I liked her, and I couldn't live without her" -I grabbed Annabeth's hand, but didn't look at her. I was watching the reaction of Lulu- "After, a few months passed of... uhm, school, and we had to separate, I was in San Francisco and she had remained in New York"

"But I thought it was the other way around" –Lulu said.

"Yes, but that year I was in San Francisco for the work of my mom, and Annabeth by her dad" -I hate lying to my granddaughter, but I couldn't tell her that a damn goddess put me to sleep for six months- "Well, the point is that we were separated, no contact for months, and Annabeth had been crying and everything, because I had received a blow in the head and had lost my memory, but temporarily"

"So?" -Lulu asked impatiently, but I could see intrigue and sadness in her eyes. Perhaps because for the story.

"But I never forgot her. We couldn't communicate until after six months, so she didn't know that I remembered her. When we met again, she knew I already remembered everything, and she was very happy" –I finished. I knew that the story didn't end there, but didn't know what tell her.

Lulu was sitting on my lap, with her finger in her mouth, and with tears in her big eyes. Annabeth had her head on my shoulder, and I knew she was crying.

"Don't cry, Wise Girl" -I said, patting her hand with my thumb.

"Wise Girl?" -Lulu asked, leaning her head on my chest- "Why do you say that to grandma?"

"Because she knows everything. You know, Lulu, everything has a meaning" -Annabeth smiled. Oh Gods, I love her so much.

**A/N= Well, that was so sweet! Tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**Thank you and Merry Christmas! :D**

**Review!**

**HappyOwl**


End file.
